Various types of gutter guard devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a gutter guard device including an elongate, curved bracket having a hooked portion disposed at a first edge, a first piece disposed from the first edge, said first piece joining a second piece at an approximately 90 degree first bend, the second piece joined to a third piece at an oblique angle at a second bend, and a rubberlike outer portion disposed overlying an exterior side, whereby the gutter guard device releasably attaches to the lip of an extant gutter to cover a section of the gutter thereby so that the pressure of a ladder rested against the gutter is distributed across said section and the gutter is protected thereunder.